Window Panes
by Seshat3
Summary: Jack and Teal'c take advantage of an unusual situation when an offworld mission goes wrong
1. Window One

Note:  Just some ideas of what COULD have happened…  You all know I don't own Stargate or any of the characters so that's that. Enjoy and comments are welcome! (If you haven't seen the ep "Window of Opportunity, you won't have a clue what I'm taking about!")

Window One

Jack was getting sick and tired of living the loop of the same six hours over and over and over and ov…..he sighed. "This is so boring" he muttered to himself.  He sat in the canteen, slumped at a table, chin resting on his crossed arms.  "What to do for fun around here?"  Jack started tapping his fingers on the table, trying to think of something fun to do.  He'd already been golfing through the Stargate and snickered while he tried to imagine the faces of whoever was on the other side.  "Too bad I didn't dial the Tok'ra" he sniggered then sat back and dug out another spoonful of the concoction in front of him.  Ice cream and Fruit Loops weren't exactly the best of combinations, but Jack figured he'd try something new the next time.  After all, his stomach always reset itself with every loop.

Teal'c wandered into the canteen and spotted Jack finishing off the last of his fruit loops.  Jack motioned to the silent man with his spoon to sit.  Teal'c sat.

"Well Teal'c, what now?"

"I have finished the translations with Dr. Jackson and he no longer requires our help."  Jack tried not to notice the emphasis on 'our'. "It only remains to wait for the loop to begin anew.  We may test our theories then O'Neil."

"Yeah. But whadda we do in the meantime? Any ideas of how we can have some fun around here?"

Teal'c only cocked his head to one side, eyebrow raised.

Jack let his spoon fall into the empty bowl.  "Nah, shoulda known better."  He stopped, then looked around, an idea suddenly popping into his head.  The evil looking grin on his face warned Teal'c seconds before the Colonel spoke.

"What do you have in mind O'Neil?"

"Just come with me Teal'c…you'll see." 

End Chapter One *g*


	2. Window One, Chapter Two

Note:  Just some ideas of what COULD have happened…  You all know I don't own Stargate or any of the characters so that's that. Enjoy and comments are welcome! (If you haven't seen the ep "Window of Opportunity, you won't have a clue what I'm taking about!")

Window One: Chapter Two

Jack hung up the phone and let out an explosion of laughter.  From the doorway Teal'c bore a look of confusion on his face and merely watched as Jack tried to regain control.

"Whooo!" Jack let out a whoop and took a deep breath, giggling slightly as his laughter subsided.  "Am I good or am I good?"

"I do not believe you are either O'Neil." Teal'c responded, clearly not understanding the question.

"Never mind Teal'c.  Hang on, I wanna do one more.  Keep watching for Hammond ok?"

Teal'c nodded his head once, and went back to keeping watch.

Jack picked up the receiver and waited.  When the voice at the other end spoke, Jack answered in a whiny voice.

"I'm looking for Hugnkis…Amanda…"

Jack covered his mouth with his hands as he heard the President call out that he wanted a man to hug and kiss.  He hung up the red phone and burst out laughing again, bent double with mirth.  His laughter was cut short by a sharp word from Teal'c…Hammond was on his way.

Jack put on a nonchalant air and strode out of Hammond's office, whistling as he made his way back to the canteen, Teal'c following behind him.  He had just sat down at the table, a bowl of Jello and Cocoa Puffs in front of him when he heard Hammond's roar.  Teal'c actually let a small smile cross his face as Jack counted down.

"10…9…8…7…"

"O'Neil" came the yell

"6..5..4…"

Hammond stormed into the canteen, face red with anger.

"Just what is the meaning of this?"

"3..2..1.."

Jack smiled at Hammond as the world disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

------------------------------

That's one Window done…what do you think?  (Would you call this a Simpsons/SG-1 crossover?!)


End file.
